I'll Be Your Crying Shoulder
by yAOi-aI lOVer
Summary: [HIATUS] When Touya sets aside his hate for Li, one cold Winter night,to comfort him after he was rejected by Sakura,he begins to feel emotions that he never felt before.YaoiShounenai, No like, No read. Syaoran X Touya. R&R.
1. Prolougue: I'll Be Your Crying Shoulder

DISCLAIMER – I **DO NOT** OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC, THEY ALL BELONG TO CLAMP. HOWEVER, I DO OWN THE PLOT. 

Warning: If you DO NOT agree with male on male relationships, please leave now!

Pairings: Li X Touya/ Sakura X Yukito /(one sided)Li X Sakura

* * *

**I'll Be Your Crying Shoulder: Prologue** **_

* * *

Touya's POV - _**

It is 8:00, and Sakura wasn't home yet. Luckily, dad is out for the week or, I'll be blamed for this. I got my jacket and went to pick her up at the park. It was already dark out, but I could make-out the shape of someone in the distance. I got closer and saw that it was that Li kid sitting under a tree. I went up to him expecting Sakura to be there, but she wasn't.

"Hey you," I yelled, "where the hell is Sakura."

He said nothing, staring at the ground.

"Where the hell is Sakura you little brat. If you did anything to her I'll kill you," I said in a harsh tone.

To my surprise, he looked at me with tear-filled eyes. A pang of guilt rushed through me. He started to sob.

In between sobs he said, "Guh- guh-go ahead, I don't c…c…care anymore. Go ahead, all that I've ever cared about is gone!"His sobs were heart wrenching.

I wanted to hold him in my arms and comfort him, but I don't know, I just can't. After yelling at him and always fighting with him, would just feel awkward.

I sat down next to him and asked quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I began stroking his back, trying to calm him down.Minuets later, his sobs died down.

"It's Sakura," he said in a sad tone."I told her I was leaving, for four years, to Hong Kong for some training."

"Th…Then I told her that I loved her, that she was the only one for me."

"Then she told me she didn't love me, that she loved Yuki. She told me that I was only a brother to her." He then said in a dark tone, "Then, she started talking about him, like _he's so kind_ and _he took me out for shaved ice today after school,_ she talked like I never confessed. She then happily left like nothing happened."

"I'd rather die then have to see her with any other man. Even after she left me here alone crying, I still love her."

He again began to sob again.

The sobs racked his body."Nuh…N-No one will ever love me. The only person I've ever loved will never love me back."

_I can't stand it._

_I can't stand his sadness._

I pulled him to me and hugged him."Don't say that! Don't ever say that, because** I** love you!"

I then realized what I had said, I felt awkward so I said, "You're like a brother to me. It may not be the love your looking for but it's a love that comes from the heart."

"And Sakura's love for Yuki is just a crush. Like the way you feel for a famous actor/actress. She'll grow out of it soon just give her time."

He stopped sobbing and held me in a tight embrace, I don't know why but it made me feel warm inside even in the cold weather.

We let go of our tight embrace.

I looked at him and asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

He just nodded.

* * *

We were quiet the whole time, holding each other's hands. 

When we reached his home, he turned around and told me, "Thank you… Touya, you may not know this but I respect you, a lot. When I return, I will win her heart, no matter what it takes."

He turned and opened his door, "Thanks, again," he went inside and shut his door.

As I walked home alone, I began to realize that it was freezing out.

Then I begin to wonder _why did it feel much warmer when I was with Li, and why did my heart start beating fast when he held my hand._ Inside I knew the answer, but I couldn't bring my self to think or say it.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so be nice, and no flames please. Make sure you read and review. I'll be working on chapter one.Ja Ne! -**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's Never Too Late **

Disclamer: I do not own anything except the plot. The smexy bishes ,Touya and Li, belong to the talented works of CLAMP.

Warning: Shounen-ai and shouta

Pairings: Touya/Li, Sakura/Yukito, and onesided Li/Sakura

* * *

_4 years later..._

Li's POV-

_'sigh'_ It's been a long trip back, the plane ride back to Japan gave me sometime to think. I wonder how's Sakura, I haven't written to her in a week. She said sorry before I left, and I forgave her. How can I not, I love her with all my heart. Just talking about her gives me butterflies, I still feel like the child I was four years ago everytime I'm around her. I've changed alot, during these four years. I am not that short, small child I used to be. I'm 16 years old , 5'6'' tall and I'm still pretty thin but I filled out a bit more. I started to wear skin tight clothes that compliment my thin figure. I have my left ear peirced, my hair is pretty much the same in length but it's combed so that it covers my right eye, and I wear black boots. I've even been asked on a few dates but I declined them all.

My heart belongs only to Sakura.

They're sopposed to pick me up at the airport. They as in Sakura, Touya, their dad, Yukito, and Tomoyo. That reminds me, I didn't get to say good bye to Touya before I left. He wasn't even there to see me off. Thinking about it sent feelings of sadness through my heart.

I still remember his comforting voice and warm embrace, but what confused me was the way he said he loved me. After saying it like it was some secret, he added the brother part hastely. I guess he thought I might take it the wrong way.

That pilot said _"Everyone fasten your seatbelts we are about to land". _The plane came to a bumppy stop, I looked through the window noteing that Tomeda hasn't changed at all.

* * *

A/N: Wah! I finaly posted. Acctually this has been on my comp for some time now. I decided to post what I have, it's was very short. This will be on a short hiatus for a while. I will be working on a few DP I've been starting. Later -hugs- 


End file.
